The proposed work involves first completing the current research projects, involving measurements of calcium, cobalt and copper binding to the enzyme enolase using an ion-specific electrode, measurement of CD and visible absorption spectra of cobalt- and nickel-enolases and 31P-NMR spectra of bound substrate as a function of calcium or magnesium levels. In addition, measurement of cobalt-terbium distances using fluorescence energy transfer and resonance Raman investigations of the molecular structure of enzyme-bound "transition state analogues" will be carried out.